The Journey To Find the One
by maplecandy16
Summary: A tale of Naruto U. Trying to find the one.


Chapter 1 the Encounter

**A/N: This is fanfiction is about a crossover of How I Met Your Mother and Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

"Hey kids," Naruto Uzumaki said to his children, "I think it is time I told you how I met mother."

"Is it going to take while?" asked Naruto's child, Teddy.

"Yes"

Teddy rolls sits back preparing for a couple hours sitting there with nothing to do.

"It all started with Uncle Sasuke and me waiting for Kakashi and Anko to arrive.

"Hey bro, you see that chick with the pink hair, I am going to marry her someday." Naruto whispered to his best friend, Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey, want to play a game, I call it "have you met Naruto?" said Sasuke.

Without another word, Sasuke walked up to the pink haired woman.

"No, hey get back here!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke ignored him and instead asked, "Hey, have you met Naruto?"

The pinked haired woman looked surprised then she smiled.

"Hey, I am Sakura. Nice to meet you, Naruto is it?"

Without losing his cool, he walked to Sakura and said, "Yeah, its Naruto."

Sakura's cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkled. Naruto, on the other hand, tried not star at her beautiful face.

While Naruto and Sakura was hitting it off, Sasuke went back to his booth sat down, quite exhausted from pretending to be all nice. Kakashi and Anko should be arriving any minute. While Sasuke was resting in his booth, a red haired woman came and sat next to Sasuke.

"Hi, my name is Karen."

Karen got no response except a look of annoyance.

"I see you aren't the responsive type… Well that doesn't matter."

"Look," Sasuke growled, losing patience, "get away from me or I will make you go away.

Karen was surprised that this man was so mean. Karen stayed her seat and smiled as if she never heard of the warning. Of course she knew how to deal with these guys, all you had to do is to be what the guy wants to be. But not knowing what type of guy Sasuke is, she just chose what she suspected what kind of guy he is, a gangster.

"Hey yo," she starts while wrapping her arms around his neck like a gangster would, "do you want to hang out sometimes, little bro?"

"NO!"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing, "yelled Sasuke.

Just as Karin finished, Anko and Kakashi came in the bar.

Sasuke had it with this strange little girl; Sasuke would have started yelling at her if Kakashi hadn't come to greet them.

"Hello Sasuke, who is this pretty lady here?"

"Someone who was just leaving." said Sasuke, trying to keep his head form exploding from anger.

Karen seemed shocked that Sasuke still resented her.

Karen silently walked out of the booth.

Sakura wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Naruto.

"What's up with her?" asked Naruto as he sat next to Kakashi.

"A dumbass." Sasuke replied plainly.

While the men were talking, Sakura turned to Anko.

"Hi, it's Sakura," she said. "It is nice to meet you."

"Anko," Anko replied surprised that Sakura was trying to make chit-chat.

The two women shook hands.

"Hey, I saw you talking to Naruto over there." said Anko trying to have a subject to talk about.

"Yeah, he was so sweet. We are meeting here tomorrow."

They talked about fashion, missions, ninja skills, and the dirtiest ways to defeat a male.

"Well, see you around."

Sakura left with the bar.

Anko walked up to the boys and filled them in on what Sakura just said.

"Well, you certainly made a great impression on her." Anko said slyly. "I could see her face was flushed while we were talking."

"Wow! Naruto, you drugged her! How dare you do that to a perfectly nice woman." teased Sasuke.

"What?! I didn't drug her! What are you talking about?"

"Please, subject change!" Kakashi said, trying to get them to stop fighting.

"Hey Anko, I heard there was an opening in the Academy." Sasuke said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I am hoping for an interview next Wednesday."

"Guys, I have to go." announced Sasuke." I am supposed to go on a mission soon. Bye." announced Sasuke.

"Yeah, I have gone too. Bye!" said Naruto.

24 hours later

Naruto was going in to Ichiraku's Bar to meet Sakura. He was really worried that he was going to mess up on his first date to the girl who might have been "the One." Even with that problem, he was relativity doing well. His suit was borrowed from Sasuke, who had a billion more. In his mind, he is thinking that this can be the perfect girl. The brief time that they spent together has made everything in his memory blur.

As he walked to Ichiraku's Bar to meet Sakura, he was scared and excited at the same time for this might be the girl of his dreams. He opened the door at Ichiraku's bar. There, he saw Sakura, as perfect as ever.


End file.
